My Life Is
by Kat28
Summary: Sirius and Catris (Lil’s best friend) are the main chars in this story, for a change. Catris joins Hogwarts in third year, but keeps slippng off, teachers won’t talk about it, read on to find out what happens… Featuring all the usual emotions, flyi


My Life Is.  
  
Summary: Sirius and Catris (Lil's best friend) are the main chars in this story, for a change. Catris joins Hogwarts in third year, but keeps slippng off, teachers won't talk about it, read on to find out what happens. Featuring all the usual emotions, flying motorbikes, and pink bikinis.  
  
Disclaimer: You know what goes here. I wonder why this is to stop ppl sueing when we're uncontactable. anyone got any ideas?  
  
This is inspired by real life (I'm the main char, call me conceited or what you like, but I thought it would make a good story!) but I had a lot of editing to do to make it fit in. (For a start, I don't go to Hogwarts.)  
  
(Her name is C-A-T-R-I-S. ESSSSSSSS NOT X this stupid computer wont load that. But it is catrissssssssssssssssssssss.)  
  
Chapter 1: Anything But Ordinary  
  
"Catris!" God, mum's calling me again, how many times do I have to tell her, I'm not going to that stupid school. I already have a very good one, with all my mates. And my music, she knows how important to me that is, how would I do that there? "CATRIS!" Fine then, "I'm coming!" I am not, not, not going.  
  
***  
  
Well, I guess I am going then. The reason mum wanted me earlier? Well, the head master of that school was here to see us, and he said that special transport would be arranged for me to go to my bands on Tuesdays and Fridays and my lessons on Wednesdays and Sundays. Guess what the special transport is? The headmaster said he had to talk for ages to his Ministry before they would let me have it. It's a flying motorbike!!!!!! How cool is that? I have to always fly it with the invisibility button on, though, but hey! It's really cool, a honda superbike, black and silver and bright pink! Anyway, the school I'm going to is called Hogwarts school of withcraft and wizardry. That's right! I'm a witch! The head's called Professor Dippet, and he said that, instead of having a broom, the bike has a "broom button" installed, so that it will appear to be a broom to everyone else. That was one of the conditions of me having it, dunno why. Anyway, he said normally they discover witches and wizards around the age of eleven, but he reckons the reason they didn't find me was coz I put my magic into my music, and they have just started a deeper search and it picked me up. Tomorrow we have to go to this diagon alley place to get my school stuff, then I'm staying at this magical pub called The Leaky Cauldron so Ministry people can check I'm sane enough to own a flying motorbike at the tender age of almost 14 (tender- what ever!). I'm staying there for two weeks, then my trunk will go on this train to the school, and I have to fly my bike to the school. I'll get there a couple of days later, so they can sort out my transport stuff from the school end. God I'm tired. Goodnight.  
  
***  
  
I'm writing this in my new room at The Leaky Cauldron. One of the guys helping at the bar is called Tom (I reckon he's just left school, about 18) showed me where it is and says anything I need, he'll help me with. I'd like him to help me, as he is v. cute! Well, we got my school stuff today, some black robes (and some really nice dress robes), and other stuff, books, ingredients, equipment, my wand! (dragon song, silver birch, 7 inches ( the shopkeeper (really creepy) said he didn't think he'd ever sell, said it was just an experiment with putting music and magic together, but then he said that since I was doing that, my wand probably fitted me)) and my cat, a really sweet little black kitten with silver eyes. I've called her Haiti. She's sitting here with me on my bed, attacking my pen and mewling at me (she's so sweet!). Tomorrow I'll explore Diagon alley properly (the Ministers said I had to stay there for the next two weeks, but if I wanted to go into London, I have to get an adult to go with me (I think I'll ask Tom, he's an adult, and I want to get some clothes while I'm here, London should have some decent stuff) Goodnight.  
  
***  
  
"Tom, I'm just going into Diagon alley, back later, ok?" "Yeah, have fun, Cat!" "I will!"  
  
I was strolling down the alley heading towards Florean Fortescue's Ice- Cream Parlour, when two black whirlwinds knocked me over. "Sorry," one one the whirlwinds said, who I noted had scruffy black hair, eyes of the same hue, tanned skin, and was absolutely gorgeous. "Are you alright?" "Yeah, fine," I replied. "I'm Catris Felinios, by the way. And you are?" "Sirius Black, " he replied. "And this is James Potter, " pointing to his fellow whirlwind, who had scruffy brown hair, warm chocolatey-brown eyes half-hidden behind round black-rimmed glasses, and was slightly paler than Sirius, but still looked healthy. "Hi," he muttered. "Are you sure you're alright?" "Course," I answered. "Join me for a sundae?" I motioned to the parlour. I definitely wanted to get to know them better. Especially Sirius. James looked about to politely refuse, but Siris hurriedly butted in. "We'd be delighted, " he replied, turning on buckets of charm. I wasn't fooled, of course, but I did rather like it. "Lady, would you take my arm?" "Certainly, fine sir," I answered, taking on the grandiose (*sp?) act and enjoying it.  
  
We chatted for a while and I found out that they both went to Hogwarts, and were both delighted that I was going to join them. They were both going to be in third year (like me) and assured me that I'd soon catch up ("if I have time" I muttered under my breath. My frequent trips back to the "muggle" world would ensure I had barely any time for homework, and of course I planned to work very hard- at my social life.) "Well, see you on the train," Sirius said as we parted. "No, I won't, I'm afraid. I'm not coming by train." "How are you getting there then?" Sirius looked interested, but James urged him to hurry, as their parents would kill them if they were too late. "Bye!" "Bye! Hope you get into Gryffindor like us!" And they were gone.  
  
***  
  
I spent a pleasant last few days in Diagon Alley. On Tom's day off we went into muggle London and I got to know him a lot better. as well as getting loads of funky new clothes and shoes and cd's and make-up. (*A/N: if ur wondering where Cat's getting all the money from, her great (x10) grandma was a witch and she left a lot of money in an account for the next witch in the family, and it accumulated a LOT of interest) and we spent a quietly romantic evening in a muggle restaurant, but then on the walk back Tom said that we wouldn't be able to "go steady" as A) he was 4 years older than me B) he would be in London all the time I was in Hogwarts and it wouldn't be fair on either of us to be split up so much. Sigh. Ah well, it was nice while it lasted. I leave tomorrow. Yawn. Goodnight Haiti. Goodnight.  
  
***  
  
Today is my first really long flight on my motorbike! I left early (with a fianl goodbye/ending kiss from Tom) and wow! The view was fantastic! If you've never flown all the way from London to Scotland on an invisible flying motorbike, you'll have no idea how great it was, but let's just say it was brilliant! I arrived in the early evening, and was hustled inside (after they showed me the mini garage for the bike, which would be attached to the window of my dorm and be invisible and unaccessable to everyone else) to get ready, and then I entered the Great Hall. Rows and rows of faces, young, old, beautiful, ugly, tall, short, fat, thin, THIS was Hogwarts school. The real part. The students and the teachers. The people. I looked around for Sirius and James, and finally spotted them waving at me like mad. I smiled back. It was nice to know I had some friends. Then Professor Mcgonagall introduced me to everyone. "This is Catris Felinios. She will be joining the third years. I hope you will all make her feel welcome. And now, Catris, you will be Sorted." I had to sit on this stool and put this old, raggedy hat on my head. I sat there, waiting for something to happen, and then the hat spoke to me! It said," Hmm, so you're Catris. The musically magical one? I've heard a lot about you. Well, you'd okay in ravenclaw, but you'd have to study hard. [I thought "No way!"].all right then, you're too clever for Hufflepuff, Slytherin wouldn't appreciate your talent, or would they? I think..  
  
*A/N: If you recognise the chapter title, yes it is one of avril lavinge's songs. I think I'll call every chap a song title. Anyway, what do you think? Review please! I think, 5 reviews, then next chapter? Is that too much or too little? Kat. Purplegrin@hotmail.com 


End file.
